Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. As such, the demand for data connectivity via the Internet, cellular data networks, and other such networks, is growing. However, there are many areas of the world where data connectivity is still unavailable, or if available, is unreliable and/or costly. Accordingly, additional network infrastructure is desirable.
Some systems may provide network access via a balloon network operating in the stratosphere. These networks may include a large number of high-altitude balloons inflated with lighter than air lift gas and deployed from the ground.
Deploying such balloons under other than ideal weather condition can become very difficult. For example, launching such balloons in a windy environment can be potentially hazardous to bystanders, and in some cases, windy conditions can cause damage to the balloons before they are fully inflated and deployed. Solutions such as using a wind shield to block wind from one direction are less useful when wind changes direction and may have to be constantly adjusted. Tubular towers which protect balloons during inflation may work well until a balloon is actually launched and moves out of the exit at the top of the tower. A strong cross wind can cause the balloon to hit the exit of the tower potentially damaging the balloon. Similarly, launching a balloon from a structure such as a warehouse or hangar may work well until the balloon leaves the protection of the structure and into windy conditions.